Reaching
by Maidenstear
Summary: Momiji runs into Momo after Tohru comes to see Kureno


Author's note: I have now strayed into the Fruits Basket section…hmmm…it's a bit serious for Momiji, I know, but how else could I have written it?

Disclaimer: If I had owned Fruits Basket, KYO WOULD HAVE CONFESSED TO TOHRU BY NOW!!!!-ahem-I mean, I don't own it.

* * *

Reaching

We're in separate worlds

You and I

But we're reaching out

We have to try

Separate worlds

So far apart

It's so hard to hope

When we're so far

Momiji's hands moved gracefully, and a cascade of notes filled the air. He let the music spill out from his instrument, until slowly he stopped.

Sighing, he put down his violin and bow. Outside, the sky was a vast, endless blue.

Tohru had gotten safely home again through the secret entrance, and Momiji recalled what she had said just before she left.

* * *

"_Thank you very much, Momiji-kun."_

"_Be careful on going home, Tohru."_

"_Uh, um…Momiji-kun, I hope someday you get to play your concert for Momo-san."_

_Her eyes were still a little red from crying._

"_Thank you, Tohru." Momiji smiled. _

_Tohru climbed through the wall and was gone._

* * *

From outside his room, Momiji heard shouting and laughing from the few Sohma children who lived "inside" as they played.

Opening his door, he walked out into the large grounds of the Sohma estate. _I wonder what song Momo might like to hear? Or maybe she would want to play too…_He thought, looking at the sky as he walked, in no direction in particular.

The noise of small feet made him look up, and she was in front of him.

Surprised, they regarded each other silently for a moment, Momiji's more surprised eyes looking into Momo's curious ones.

For her age, Momo's face was strangely serious.

"Hello, Momo." Momiji smiled, but his mind was racing. He wasn't supposed to talk to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Momo is playing with a friend. Momiji, did onee-chan ask for Momo? Did she ask if you would be Momo's big brother?"

Hearing her voice, his racing thoughts slowed to a painful crawl.

"You mean Tohru? Uh-huh. She did."

" 'Cuz…Mama says you don't, but you look just like her. Momo always wanted a big brother. Only, Papa says not to talk to you."

Something throbbed in his chest, but he smiled, saying gently, "I think he must have a reason. I think he only wants you to be happy. Maybe some day he'll tell you…but until then, you should listen to him."

"But…Momo is learning to play violin. Momo thought that playing together might be fun…"

"Well, maybe some day you can ask your papa. But for now, you shouldn't make him worry about you."

Momo sniffed. She looked like she would start crying.

Momiji knelt down until he was at her eye level. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small necklace. Hanging on the end of a thin, delicate gold chain, a small locket dangled. He remembered his papa telling him about the locket. He had said that his mama had planned to give it to him when he was born. When she never did, Momiji's father gave it to him after her memories were erased.

Taking Momo's hand, Momiji placed the necklace in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

"Can you take care of this for me? It was my Mama's."

"Really? Then don't you want to keep it?"

"It's okay. I think she'd want you to take it; but-" Momiji winked, putting a finger to his mouth, "it's a secret. Don't tell anyone!"

Momo smiled, nodding, and closed her other hand over the necklace.

"Now, will you do me a favor? Will you listen to your papa, and do what he asks?"

Momo looked sad again, but she nodded dutifully.

Momiji stood up, patting her head gently. "You should go back and play with your friends now. Be careful, though. You're not really supposed to be "inside", are you?"

Momo ran back the way she had come. She turned around hesitantly once, then turned again and ran on. When she disappeared into the bushes, Momiji turned and went back to his room.

Closing his door behind him, he looked out at the sky again.

_I really shouldn't have talked to her…but I couldn't just leave without saying something. Maybe now she won't be curious about me…It's for the best…Mama shouldn't be forced to remember…_

"It's for the best." He whispered, leaning his head against the glass.

_You're reaching out, just like me. Will we ever reach? _Can_ we? We're so close to each other, but still so far…_

A tear slid silently down Momiji's cheek.

We're in separate worlds

You and I

That will never touch

But still, we try

Separate worlds

We were born that way

We're inches apart

Yet miles away


End file.
